1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental tools, specifically flossing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dental floss is generally a bundle of thin nylon filaments or a plastic (Teflon or polyethylene) ribbon used to remove food and dental plaque from teeth. The floss is gently inserted between the teeth and scraped along the teeth sides, especially close to the gums. Dental floss may be flavored or unflavored, and waxed or unwaxed. An alternative tool to achieve a similar effect is the interdental brush.
Dental floss is commonly supplied in plastic dispensers that contain 10 to 50 meters of floss. After pulling out the desired amount, the floss is pulled against a small protected blade in the dispenser to sever it. Dental floss is held between the fingers. The floss is guided between each tooth and under the gumline to remove particles of food stuck between teeth and dento-bacterial plaque that adhere to such dental surfaces. Ideally using a C-shape, the floss is curved around a tooth and placed under the gumline, and then moved away from the gumline, the floss scrapes the side of each tooth, and can also clean the front or back of the tooth. Gently moving the floss from below the gumline to away from the gumline removes dento-bacterial plaque attached to teeth surfaces above and below the gumline. A clean section of floss can be used to clean each tooth to avoid transmitting plaque bacteria from one tooth to another.
There are many different kinds of dental floss commonly available. The most important variable is thickness. If the floss is too thick for the space between a pair of teeth then it will be difficult or impossible to get the floss down between the teeth. On the other hand, if the floss is too thin, it may be too weak and break. Different floss will suit different mouths, and even different parts of one mouth. This is because some teeth have a smaller gap between them than others. It's possible that thicker floss does a better job of scraping bacterial plaque off teeth, given that there is space enough between the teeth to use it. When a piece of hard food is tightly wedged between the teeth, one may need to switch to thinner floss, because thick floss cannot get past the food. It is possible to split some kinds of dental floss lengthwise generating a pair of thinner pieces that are much weaker but sometimes usable. This is possible because some kinds of dental floss are made of many very thin strands that are not woven together but rather run more or less in parallel. This can also be useful if the dental floss you have is too thick for you, for any other reason, and you do not have access to any other, for example when travelling in a foreign country.
Specialized plastic wands, or floss picks, have been produced to hold the floss. These may be attached to or separate from a floss dispenser. While wands do not pinch fingers like regular floss can, using a wand may be awkward and can also make it difficult to floss at all the angles possible with regular floss. These types of flossers also run the risk of missing the area under the gum line that needs to be flossed. On the other hand, the enhanced reach of a wand can make flossing the back teeth easier.
Ergonomic flossers with improved handle for better grip and swiveling floss heads allow easy access to any pair of teeth in the mouth, to the front teeth as well as to the rear teeth. Their floss heads also feature a lateral flexibility that enables improved control for the dental floss to hug the sides of the teeth and clean under the gum line without the danger of hurting the gums. Occasional flossing and/or improper flossing can typically lead to bleeding gums. The main cause of the bleeding is inflammation of the gingival tissue due to gingivitis.
Some improvements have been made in the field. Examples of references related to the present invention are described below in their own words, and the supporting teachings of each reference are incorporated by reference herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,895,977, issued to Guo, discloses a dental flossing tool for dispensing floss for cleaning the user's teeth. A handle body surrounds a cavity and has a lead riser from which dental floss is dispensed for use. The floss is wound upon a spool that rotates inside the cavity. Floss is paid out from the spool and emerges from a hole in the tip of the lead riser. A button or handle is slidably mounted upon the apparatus for controlling the longitudinal movement of a retainer within the cavity of the apparatus. By sliding the button handle forward and backward, the user can disengage and engage the retainer with a baffle attached to the spool inside the body of the apparatus. When the retainer is in contact with the baffle, the spool is prevented from rotating, thereby stopping any further floss from being dispensed. When the retainer is disengaged out of contact with the baffle, the spool is free to rotate to pay out floss. A removable protector is provided for covering the lead riser and a floss cutter blade attached to the exterior of the apparatus. The protector can be removed to the back end of the apparatus to extend its graspable portion for easier handling.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,109, issued to Moore, discloses a dental flossing tool and method for flossing of the teeth using that tool is provided. The tool includes two elongated, rod-shaped handle elements and a length of dental floss that is removably secured at its opposite ends to respective ones of the handle elements at their terminal ends. Each handle element is provided with a bulb at the terminal end to which the floss is attached with the bulbs being larger in transverse cross-section relative to the longitudinal axis of its handle element than is the adjacent portion of the handle element. This results in a depressed annular region in which floss is wound and functions to retain the floss on a handle element. Each handle element includes a hand-grip section disposed in remote relationship to the terminal end provided with a bulb enabling a user to grip the element in a respective hand for support thereof and independent manipulation in effecting a flossing operation. The user holds the handle elements in separated relationship to maintain the floss extending between the terminal ends taut as an operative flossing section while inserting it between a pair of adjacent teeth and moving it to effect removal of debris. At intermittent intervals the user revolves the handle elements to concurrently unreel a length of floss from one and reel a length onto the other thereby placing an unused section of floss in an operative position and placing the previously used section on a handle element for storage until being discarded upon termination of a flossing operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,392, issued to Isaac, discloses a toothpick apparatus of the present invention consists of an elongated cylindrical device 13 having a thicker middle portion 17 tapering away from the middle toward opposing ends or points 19. The toothpick has a perforated area or break point near its middle 17 whereby when the toothpick is broken a useable length of dental floss 23 is exposed. The dental floss 23 is contained within layers of thin wood 21 which are rolled in order to form the toothpick. Additional embodiments of the present invention are also described.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,501, issued to McKenzie, discloses an improved device for holding and manipulating dental floss for the removal of food particles, tartar and plaque from the teeth is described in which a loop of dental floss is connected between a pair of separate handles; the loop of dental floss being long enough to permit lateral motion across the tooth surface. The devices are either disposable or sterilizable for reuse.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,432, issued to Wyss, discloses a double-ended hand held flossing tool with stressing means is provided which uses a loop of floss made integral with the frame members of the tool, and provides stressing action through fingertip manipulation of the members. The loop is integral and structural to the tool, thus my tool design gains the advantage of stability by virtue of two members being integral with a floss loop molded directly into the construction of the frame members of the tool.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages which include being limited in application, being limited in use, being difficult to use, being difficult to re-use, being expensive, being difficult to manufacture, failing to adequately clean between teeth, damaging gums, not clearly communicating to a user when a device has already been used, requiring significant manual dexterity to operate, and the like.
What is needed is a flossing device that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.